Naruto: Beta Episode 21
Naruto: Beta Episode 21 3 years later Sayona (on her death bed): Intuzuka, promise me that you'll live on without me. Intuzuka (crying): I will, for you. Sayona: Thank you. Sasuke, promise me that you won't give up, ever. Sasuke: I promise. Sayona: Tazunai, that goes for you too. Tazunai: I won't let you down, mom. Sayona: And Karin, I know it's hard to deal with a house full of boys by yourself, so just deal with it and I'm sure you'll be fine. Karin (crying, but smiling): Making jokes even on your death bed. I'm going to miss you. Sayona: Alright Intuzuka, pull the plug. Intuzuka (pulling the plug): Put in a good word for us. Goodbye. (he kisses her one last time) She dies seconds later, leaving everyone sad. Tazunai: Dad, are you going to be okay? Intuzuka: I'm not sure. After the funeral, Konan came to village after Yohiko died, that way they could comfort each other. She helped him recuperate and regain his will to live. In return, he helped her get through the loss of Yohiko. They started getting closer and Konan quit the Akatsuki. 7 years later The Chunin exams are up again, and this time Sasuke and his class is entered in. Tazunai is one of the participating Jonin. Intuzuka and Konan are watching in the stands. Intuzuka: Sasuke is doing an excellent job out there. Kakashi taught him well. Konan: He's still very young and will continue to learn. Intuzuka: Yea, you're right, he still has a lot to learn. Konan: Thank you for inviting me here, Intuzuka. Intuzuka: You've basically become a step-mom to Sasuke and you've been a great friend to me. It was an honor to invite you. Konan: Intuzuka, after Sasuke's fight, can I talk to you in private? Intuzuka: Of course, what about? Konan: You'll find out. Sasuke finishes his fight as the victor. Intuzuka: Yes! You show them how it's done Sasuke! Konan: Intuzuka, can we talk now? Intuzuka: Of course. Let's go into the private room. They both enter the conference room and Konan locks the door. Konan: Intuzuka, these past few months have been amazing. I have learned how to love again, in more ways than one and I also know that your plan is a lot more stable than that of ours. Intuzuka: I've also learned to love again because of your help. I've also enjoyed your company over the past years. I needed a friend by my side. Konan: What if we were more than friends? Intuzuka (surprised): Huh? Konan: I mean, I want to be by your side even more than I am now. Intuzuka: You want a relationship? Konan: Yes. I've come to love you and I want to continue loving you. Intuzuka (walking up to her): I admit that I've had feelings for some time now and I guess I've always wanted this. (he starts messing around with her labret piercing) I think we can be together. Konan: I'm glad we feel the same way, then. (she kisses him) Intuzuka: Shall we get back to the exams? Konan: We could stay here for a while. Intuzuka: I know I want to, but last time I tried that, it didn't go that well. Konan: You got cought didn't you? Intuzuka: Yea, I did. It didn't end that well. Konan: Then, we'll have to wait until we get home, then. Intuzuka: Let's go check on the progress. The two enter the room and see that Neji almost kills Hinata. Kiba: That could've been ugly. Intuzuka: What happened? Kiba: Hinata wasn't strong enough, so Neji tried to get rid of her. Intuzuka: I see. (thinking) This is getting pretty rough, I might have to show myself. To be continued...